Rotary cutter implements, such as mowers, can be coupled to vehicles, such as agricultural tractors. Such vehicles are becoming more and more automated and are including more monitoring functions. It would be desirable to have a monitoring system which could monitor an implement, such as a mower with a rotary blade.